1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to a loading device which obliquely loads or unloads the optical disk drive with a disc to reduce noise caused by the collision between the disc and guide rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the coming of digital multimedia life, notebook computers have widely been used. Some outfits, such as USB bus, IEEE1394 bus, PCI bus, IDE ATA/ATAPI interface, wireless network card, flash memory, and an optical disk drive, are necessary for the notebook computer. Currently, there are various kinds of optical storage media, such as CD (compact disc), VCD (video compact disc), and DVD (digital video disc). Those optical storage media all are the mainstream of the consumer market. The optical disk drive in the computer or player is used to read/write data on those optical storage media.
In general, an optical disk drive can be divided into two types of the disc loading device: one is a tray type and the other is a slot-in type. The tray type utilizes a tray to carry a disc into or out of the optical disk drive. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 concerning U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,602, the slot-in type utilizes a roller 91 to convey a disc 70 into or out of the entrance 90 of the optical disk drive. The roller 91 of the prior optical disk drive respectively forms cones 92 a and 92 b with equal angles θa and θb at each end. When the disc 70 is conveyed by the roller 91 into or out of the optical disk drive, the roller 91 supports the disc 70 at two sides which tend to keep equal distance from the center of the roller 91. Therefore, the disc 70 is basically conveyed into or out of the optical disk drive along the center of the roller 91. However, the roller 91 isn't located at the central line of the optical disk drive due to the limitation of room. So guide rails 80, 81are used to obliquely lead the disc 70, which is inserted into the center of the entrance 90, to the center of the roller 91, and then the disc 70 is transported by the roller 91 to the predetermined position 100. Consequently, the disc 70 certainly collides with guide rails 80, 81 during loading process not only to generate collision noisy, but also to damage the disc 70.